1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to computer vision and image processing, and more particularly to contour detection.
2. Description of Related Art
Images, such as those obtained in connection with taking a photograph, may be characterized as still or static images of a scene captured at a point in time. Such images may be recorded with a digital camera or other image capturing device. While a photograph is in the process of being composed in order to obtain a static image, components within the photograph may be subject to movement, such as by relative motion of objects in a scene. Also, depth information may be revealed due to parallax induced by small motions of an image capturing device, such as a camera, prior to recording the image. Information regarding the relative motion of objects of a scene are lost when the still image is recorded. Such information about the relative motion of objects in a scene may be useful in connection with processing the still image, such as to enhance the image.
Thus, it may be desirable to obtain and use information regarding the relative motion of one or more objects of a scene in connection with processing a static image, such as may be recorded in connection with taking a photograph. It may be desirable that such information be obtained using an efficient technique and stored in a space-efficient manner. It may also be desirable to use this information for in-camera image processing as well as off-camera image processing, such as in connection with image editing.